Chapter 2 on A new Foe rises
by read begin
Summary: This is just a continuation of the previous chapter. Conflict on moving in and more sinister plans from Douglas and Marcus.


Chapter 2:

After everybody left the Davenport house, everybody moved in into an apartment building on Jazzy Street and got a room on the 3rd floor. The apartment wasn't as small as they thought it would be. It was a peaceful and quiet environment for 6 people at least. The smallest area in the room was the kitchen. There were 4 rooms instead of 5 and the whole apartment smelled like peaches. Everybody was at least was satisfied with the apartment except for Mr. Davenport of course, who was holding Tasha's leg like a little kid, crying.

"Please Tasha, No!" Mr. Davenport cried. "I want to go back home, I want to go back home pleeeeeeease."

"Would you please let go of my leg, Donald!" Tasha ordered. "Too late we are here."

"Noooooooooo!" Mr. Davenport cried burying his head on his hands.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo placed their suitcases down and began observing the area.

"Wow."they all said in unison.

Bree ran to a room straight ahead. "I call this to be my room!"

"No fair." Chase responded. "I wanted that room to be mine."

"Hey, now no one is going to "call"-she making quotations marks with her fingers-their own room. I am going to assigned them even if you don't like it or not. No exceptions."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all groaned. Tasha shook her head. "Teenagers-she mustered under her breath- now first things first. The room Bree pointed out to be hers is going to be the room for Donald and I. Bree, you get the room all the way to the left, Chase gets the room all the way to the right, and near the living room Adam and Leo are going to share."

"What?!" Leo protested. "But you said this apartment was going to have 5 rooms."

"No exceptions Leo. You are sharing and that's final!"

"Sweet! We are going to be roommates buddy!" Adam cheered, elbowing Leo in the arm. "I'll teach you how to use a normal towel and turn it into a magic Carpet and we can ride it together!"

Leo wasn't impressed. "Not going to happen."

Everybody took their suitcases and settled in their assigned rooms. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo began unpacking their suitcases while Adam unpacked his suitcase and began throwing everything on his side of the room.

"A cotton candy machine? Why would you even bring that?" Leo questioned.

"Everybody gets hungry once in a while Leo." Adam answered. "And besides, I am going to try to make a sculpture of George Washington out of cotton candy and then eat him up afterwards."

"Okaay." Leo looks outside the window and peaks inside the room of the neighbor on the other side of the apartment building. He seemed to be building some kind of sculpture out of different kinds of bread. "Uh, Adam, I think you have some competition next door."

Adam looks outside the window. "Oh he want to play that game does he?"

He lifts up the window and shouts, "Hey, you want competition? I'll give you competition! Who ever builds the best sculpture wins!"

The neighbor looks startled and suddenly closes his window and the curtains of his window.

"Oh, you want to make it top secret? We'll two can play that game!"

"Okay, Leo, you are going to help be build George Washington right now."

"What? I'm in the middle of unpacking my stuff. Maybe some other time. You didn't even finish unpacking either."

"It doesn't matter. If you won't help me, then I'll pay you."

Leo looks amused. "How much?"

"Twenty."

"More higher than that."

"Forty."

"Higher than that."

"Sixty bucks."

"Deal! But first let me finish unpacking."

Adam groans.

Now the scene shifts to Davenport and Tasha.

"I'm sorry Tasha, for my childish behavior." Mr. Davenport's apologizes. "The room is a bit smaller than the room I used to have but it would have to do for now."

"I told you Donald. But did you believe me, no!"

Mr. Davenport sighs. "I don't know if I told you this but my brother hacked into my account and did this to me." He sits on the bed, staring at the floor. Tasha sits next to him, putting a hand on his left shoulder. " What am I going to do now? I lost everything because of my brother's rage and...I want everything back just the way it was."

Tasha puts her hand under Mr. Davenport's chin and moves his face gently to look at her. "Donald, your the most brilliant man I've ever known. Your an inventor for Christ's sake! I know you will figure something out. But first, you have to start from the beginning by getting a new job and earn some money. I'll help you out with my news reporter skills."

Mr. Davenport chuckles and smiles. "Okay, thanks honey, for lifting the spirits in me again."

Both of them kiss gently and Mr. Davenport gives Tasha a hug.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Douglas and Marcus.

Douglas laughs evilly, proud of himself. "Finally, I got the little rats out of their hiding place. But where are they hiding now? Marcus!"

Marcus comes out of his charging cage. "What do you want now dad? Don't you see that I am in the middle of sleeping right now?"

"I don't care! First of all, I woke up to tell you even more good news. So stop complaining!"

"Since Donny's house has been evacuated, that is going to be our new...lair."

Marcus sneers and chuckles, "Not bad of a plan I would say. What's else you got for me?"

"Second , I am going to inject you with new upgrades, meaning powers to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase and bringing them to me."

Marcus's grin gets even larger. "I feel even powerful already! I love to surprise my cousins once in a while. Anything else?"

"One more thing. Your friend is here. "

Douglas leaned closer to Marcus and whispered, "Anyway, how did even become friends with that guy? He could have killed you!"

"I know, but destiny made it's choice."

"Anyway, you can come out now Grayson!"

If you this were an episode, you would see only see Grayson hand that is covered with a type of yellow costume. His hand tuned into a fist and a little bit of electricity comes out through the cracks of his fingers.

"Welcome to the villain zone, Grayson." Douglas greeted. "Marcus and I are very pleased for you to join us."

"Agreed." Grayson responded. "I couldn't stay away on the offer."


End file.
